Anything For You
by Valentina Sci-Fi
Summary: This is an extended scene based on the short story "The Pedestrian", written by Ray Bradbury.


NOTE THAT THIS EXTENDED SCENE IS BASED ON "THE PEDESTRIAN" BY RED BRADBURY.

I can't believe they had taken my brother! I will get him out of that psychiatric hospital no matter how much it takes. I can not believe it, my twin brother and I separated for the first time since babies. I will not let anything happen to him and to that I swear.

I followed that darn police car to see where it had taken my brother. I saw him get out of the car and some doctor came and took him in like if he were some sort of criminal. I could not bare to see him get so humiliated by those insane people. I grew angry at the moment and I just wanted to go and beat up every doctor that was humiliating Leonard.

When I saw where the doctors took my brother, I decided to sneak in without anyone seeing me. Once I got in, I heard the voice of some doctors approaching, so by instinct, I ran into a room so that no one could see me. When I turned on the light of the room, I saw some of the uniforms that belonged to the doctors so the first thing I did was put on a uniform so no one would confuse me for Leonard.

I got out of the room and went to check out every room to see if I could find Leonard. I searched every room but I couldn't find him anywhere. I kept searching for him until I finally found him. At first, he did not recognize me because of what I was wearing, but when i took part of the disguise off, he looked surprised and as if he wanted to cry. I told him that I was going to get him out of there no matter what I had to do.

It was almost time for all the patients to go to bed, but since I was a "doctor" I got to keep him out of his room for several minutes so we could get an idea of how the heck we were going to get out of there.

My plan was very simple and it would not get any of us caught, at least that's what we hoped for. The plan was for us to dress up as doctors and get out of there, since doctors and nurses could leave the hospital whenever their shifts were over.

Days passed and we were getting closer to the day of our escape. We were supposed to make our escape at night when the shift of the main doctor was over. I could not wait any longer for my brother and I to escape this place.

Night was finally arriving and it was almost time for the big escape. Almost every doctor was leaving the psychiatric and the only few doctors left where the main doctor, and a few nurses. I could not wait any longer, I just wanted to get my brother out of this place so he could not have to live one more day of misery here. I would do anything for him just as like he would do anything for me.

Since joy was overcoming me about leaving this place, I grabbed Leonard and told him we were leaving now. He was scared that someone would catch us since there were still some doctors left in the hospital. I told him to not worry about it because no one would notice since we would be dressed as doctors. He seemed a little bit more relaxed and that also calmed me down a bit.

We were finally ready to leave this place so we started walking toward the exit, until we heard the voice of the main doctor. My brother and I acted the most natural way we could so that the doctor would not suspect that anything was going on. Everything was going to plan until the doctor called for some help, and since I was dressed like a doctor, I assumed he was talking to me.

Leonard got very nervous and he did not know what to do at that moment so I told him to leave it all to me. I told my brother to go outside and that I would catch him once the doctor was through talking to me since he needed help. Leonard seemed to be okay with the plan since I told him that nothing was going to go wrong. Leonard went outside and he was finally a free man again. I came up to the doctor and asked him what he needed me for. At first the doctor started saying something about a patient of his who needed to be taken care of since he was barely admitted to the psych. He then looked up at me and he went silent.

All of a sudden I started to get really nervous about what was about to happen and what was going to happen to Leonard. The doctor's eyes got very big and he screamed for some nurses. He said, "MR. MEAD IS TRYING TO ESCAPE". I tried to make a run but as soon as I knew it I was in the floor being tackled down by the some male nurses. Leonard saw the entire thing happen and he wanted to come in to help me out but the doors were locked. Since my brother and I are identical twins, it was obvious that they got confused and mistaken me for my brother.

As I had said before, I would do anything for him, even if that made me become a prisoner in this hell and let him be a free man.


End file.
